Picture Perfect Makeover
by Strawberry-Hikari-008XD
Summary: Mai is your typical dork. She's crushing on the hottest guy in school, Shibuya Kazuya but she doesn't have the courage to talk to him. Ayako and her friends can change that. How can Cinderella turn from dork to angel without being interfered by Masako?NxM


**A/N: It's my first fanfic so please be kind! No flames, please but I allow constructive criticism. Sorry, if there is wrong grammar or spelling. Please correct me if I have any mistakes! Arigatou! You may call me Hikari-chan, by the way.**

**Hikari-chan: Earlier, my friend and I were walking down the street, screaming "I'm on fire!" Why exactly? I don't know, it's just fun! ******

**Naru: What a stupid thing to do.**

**Hikari-chan: But it's fun!**

**Naru: Idiots and weirdoes like Mai would only do something like that.**

**Mai: How mean of you!? Naru no baka!**

**Naru: Don't classify me with your kind, Mai.**

**Hikari-chan: *sigh* Whatever, Naru. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Mai: Whoa! Hikari-chan is having mood swings again!**

**Naru: I don't want to do your petite deeds or deal with this stupid fanfic. I have work to do.**

**Hikari-chan: Do it or I'll make sure, you'll lose your virginity to Yasuhara! *evil laugh* Mai, tie him up!**

**Mai: *ties Naru***

**Naru: *growls* fine, Hikari-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. Thank God for that!**

**Mai: Yeah! *looks up to the heavens* Thank you God!!**

**Hikari-chan: What do you mean?! Whatever, On to the story!**

Picture Perfect Makeover

Mai was sitting at her desk staring at Shibuya Kazuya a.k.a hottest guy in school which seems to be the thirteenth time this day. She sighed, breaking away from her trance, looking down at her feet once more.

'There's no way, he could ever like me, I mean, just look at me, I'm practically a dork.' She thought miserably.

Yes, she was right, she was a dork. She had tattered her appearance with her bad sense of fashion. Her large brown eyes were ruined by wearing her thick-framed glasses. Her long brown hair was braided into two pigtails. She was wearing right now a thick black and blue checkered sweater and a very long black skirt. Those are the kind of clothes she usually wears. That is not even the half of it. She never dated a guy yet cause whenever she did talk to a guy, she would always stutter and make a complete fool of herself becoming the laughing stock of the whole school.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the lunch bell rang "RING!"

"Ugh" Mai groaned as she got out of her seat, picked up her bag and left for the school cafeteria.

While walking down the hallways, she spotted Naru, the nickname which she have given to her crush for his narcissistic behavior, in the corner surrounded with tons of girls flirting with him even her stepsister Masako. Seeing Masako flirting with him makes her blood boil. If only her dad didn't marry her stepmother and then die several months later, will she be free from this misery that her stepfamily had caused her. She tried walking past unnoticed in hopes that she won't be embarrassed in front of her crush. Her hopes were shattered when she was tripped by a foot guaranteed by Masako. Mai fell on the floor with a painful thud, which resounded through out the hallways. All the girls, who were flirting with Naru, searched for the source of the sound. When they found out it was Mai, they started laughing loudly.

"Hey! Look, its dork girl" Masako snickered, enjoying every moment of Mai's misery.

That statement made the girls laugh even harder. Mai glared at Masako before glancing at Naru, who seemingly ignored the whole incident by burying his nose even further in his book. Her eyes begin to water, seeing her Naru didn't even care at all but fought back the tears as she stood up and left in a hurry. She ran through the hallways with her head down, avoiding anyone who will surely laugh at her about the earlier incident for gossips spread like wildfire in this dump of a school.

'You shouldn't cry, Mai' she scolded herself in her mind, as she started slowing down to a walk, rubbing the tears off her face.

'Be strong! Don't let Masako, the troll, keep you down. There must be a reasonable explanation, why he ignored the incident. Besides, He ignores everything he sees. Ha-ha! Such a Narcissist! But still, I can't help but fall in love with him"

The words lightened up her mood a bit but can't help but feel a little sad about the incident. She felt angry towards Masako for doing such things. Masako likes torturing the heck out of her until she gets bored and goes shopping with her similarly bitchy friends. Mai got used to her schemes and usually just ignores it as if nothing really happened but today was too embarrassing for her, that she got enough of ignoring everything and started consoling her heart by crying even if it just a second. Mai never liked crying. It makes her feel weak. Being weak just doesn't feel right for her. She wants to be strong just like her late mother. Trying to encourage herself once more, she put up a smile as she entered the school cafeteria.

"Mai, over here!" A voice called, when she entered, calling her attention.

She turned her head abruptly to the source of the sound. She saw Ayako waving over to her table, motioning Mai to come over. She sat down next to Takigawa Houshou also called by his friends Bou-san, being a former monk in Mt. Kyoya. He was looking at her, in an up and down motion

"Are you okay, Jou-chan? You seem depressed" he observed, his voice strained with concern.

"It's nothing that you should worry about, really" she lied, forcing herself to smile.

"Come on, Mai, we just can't help but worry, please tell us." John coaxed Mai, looking at her with concerned eyes.

Mai sighed as she reluctantly gave in. She told them everything that happen that day from leaving her classroom to entering the cafeteria. When she finished, there were a few moments of silence until it was interrupted by angry retort of her best friend, Ayako.

"Why that bitch!? How dare she do that?!" She screamed in irritation.

"Well, that's how things are, Ayako, I'm a dork, she's popular" Mai said, looking down in embarrassment since several people are already looking at their direction due to Ayako's retort.

Ayako was silent for a moment for a while, thinking what she should do with Mai till a light bulb popped up at the top of her head.

"That's it! The masquerade ball is Friday, next week, right?" she asked, excited that a plan is beginning to formulate inside her mind.

"Yeah, so?" Bou-san responded, his face stuffed with food, so it sounded more like "Mmyah, som?"

Everyone stared at him, astonished that how can he take in so much food at once.

"You look like a pig!" Ayako said, bursting into laughter,.

"Well, at least I'm not an old lady, still in high school, how old are you again? 40? 80? 10—"he countered, once he swallowed down his food.

Ayako swing her bag towards Bou-san's head in merciless fury. _Whack!_ The sound resounded through the room. The started bickering non-stop until Mai interrupted their verbal fight.

"Stop fighting!" She reprimanded them before turning to Ayako. "Ayako, can you please tell us what are you planning about now?"

"As I was saying since the masquerade ball is 7 days away, then this is the perfect time to give you a complete makeover!" She squealed, smiling at her totally perfect idea.

"Great Idea!" Bou-san and John said in unison, thinking this is just hat you need

"What!? No! I mean, how could I turn from dork to angel in just 7 days?!" Mai protested.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Mai! This is just what you needed! With our help, you'll be soon dancing with Naru!" Bou-san said, removing her glasses to reveal her large brown eyes.

"Besides you are already an angel, Mai. You just need a little dusting, that's all"

"Fine." She pouted, putting on her glasses again as everybody else shouted "Great!"

They began to plan the details of the makeover. Adding details there and that. What style she needs. What changes are they going to make. Mai sighed.

'This will be a long week' she thought looking back at her friends, sighing once more. Then the lunch bell rang, ending lunch.


End file.
